The Quiet Redhead
by Booknerd1313
Summary: Clary Fray just moved from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to Manhattan, New York, with her brother, Jonathon, and her mother. Clary is an artist and also a singer but is very shy. The only people who know she sings is her mother and her brother. Jonathon is a very outgoing person that plays football, baseball, and soccer. Clary will meet new people but will be hesitant at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys this is my second fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. ****J**

Chapter One

"Mom how much longer until we'll be there?" My brother ask for the hundredth time.

"We have about ten minutes left dear." My mother says with the rest of politeness left in her.

"Jon turn up the radio." I growl.

"Whoa shorty do not call me that at school and do not talk to me like that." He states.

"Uhm why don't you like being called Jon? Oh wait I know you why like to sound 'sophisticated' but that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. That's because you go running around during football slapping guys on their butts and yelling 'we will kick your little booty's all the way to Narnia'. So turn up the radio and shut up." I hiss.

"You are so mean around me but as soon as we get in public you act like you've never talked to a person before. There has to be something wrong with you." Jonathon started turning red and that's when mom butted in. "Were here guys so start unpacking and just stay away from each other, okay? It would just be better for all our health." Mom smiled at both of us.

I get out of the car and grab my laptop, sketching book, and my iPhone. I look at the new house I'll be living in for the next year and a half. It's a green two story house. My favorite thing about it is that it has a red door. I walk through the door and see guys moving things all around. They are all done with my room so I head up there. When I walk through the door I instantly frown. My room is just a blank white canvas. I will have to change that.

I get my love of drawing from my mom. She was going to go to Art College but her parents were doctors so they insisted that she go to college to be a doctor. She is now a pediatrician but loves it dearly too. We moved to New York because my mom got requested a job offer to work here. It paid more than the other job so that's why we're here.

School starts on Monday and today is currently Saturday. Tomorrow I have to help mom paint her office, she usually makes each patients room a different theme. She tries to incorporate as much painting or drawing as she can in her life. But anywhere we live she has a room all to herself. We call it her painting room. She usually go's in there every night sometimes she falls asleep in the room. My brother and I are rarely allowed in her room.

I find my box of paints and start sketching my ideas out. But it becomes dark faster than I would have liked. I decide to finish tomorrow. I try to sleep but my stomach is aching and realize that I haven't ate since breakfast.

I head downstairs to look for some saltines and chocolate milk. I know that's a weird combination but it settles my stomach so who cares. I search our new gigantic and very blue kitchen but do not find what I want. Luckily mom is unpacking so I ask if I can go out.

"Only if your brother goes it's getting dark." My busy mother states.

I groan and find my way to Jonathon's room. "Jon I want to go to the store but I can only go if you come." I ask with a sigh of irritation."

"Only if we can go somewhere I want to too and you can't tell mom were going to this place."

"Fine as long as it isn't illegal. I'll get the car keys so meet me in the car." I turn around and head downstairs.

I was sitting in the car for a good twenty minutes when Jon finally gets in the car. I yell at him and ask what took so long. "Sorry I had to dress good for the ladies." He says with a smile.

I stare at him confused. "First, you don't even talk to girls because you care about sports and getting a scholarship to college. Second, I am not going anywhere with a lot of people."

"Well I only have half a year left of my senior year and at least you're only a junior and I have only dated to girls in high school and that was my freshman year." It wasn't like Jon couldn't get a girl, he could have had anyone he wanted at our old school. The thing was Jon really cared about sports and didn't want anyone to interfere with that. Jon really was a good person. We just fought a lot because we're brother and sister.

"The place is called City of Glass. I hear it's really cool." He said not wanting to be pushy.

"Fine just stop by a market so I can grab a couple things. After that you can go where ever you want to but I'm staying in the car."

**Thanks for reading please review. If you have any questions ask or if you have any ideas I'm open to listen. Have a wonderful day!**


	2. The Quiet Redhead chapter 2

**Heyyyyy! Hope everyone's summer is going well. Sadly, I only have two months left to enjoy my freedom. I am excited for high school thought!**

Chapter Two

"Wait you are NOT going to stay in the car Clarissa! You can't live your life being scared of people forever. You need to loosen up just a bit." He says sincerely.

"Jon you know it's hard for me to be around people besides you and mom."

"Please just come inside you might meet someone awkward just like you." He smiles trying to make me happy.

"Fine but if I don't like it I am coming back in the car." I state.

"Good for me." He says.

We pull into a full parking lot and I suddenly regret agreeing with Jon. He finds a spot to park then turns the car off. He gets out of the car and walk to my side of the car to open the door for me. "Come on." He says a little too pushy for my taste right now.

I get out of the car and slid my messenger bag over my head. This thing almost carries my life. I have my phone, sketch book, computer, a small container of chocolate milk, and a small package of saltines.

Jon leads me to the door and pays for both of to get in. A tall broad shouldered man stamps my hand. We then head inside to a room crowded with people and music a little too loud. I see a bunch of teenagers my age. John said this place is only for people in high school. I stay right behind my brother. Luckily he's really tall and muscular so it's easy for me to hide behind him. I am basically a short twig. I am 5"2 and really skinny. But my orange curly hair stands out badly.

I now know why this place is called City of Glass. The walls are glass and the ceiling is too. Everything in here just glimmers. It truly is beautiful.

Jon says he'll be right back and then I start to panic. I start to head out the way we came in. I find our blue mustang fairly easy. I try to open the door but realize it's locked and Jonathon has the keys. I bang my head on the cool window but pull back fast and rub my head. I decide to just sit on the hood and draw. I start drawing vigorously of the place I just saw. I don't pay attention to anything around me. I just pay attention to my drawing. When I draw I forget about where I am, I forget about everything around me, I just draw.

"Hey do you need a jump start?" I fall off the hood and hit the asphalt hard. I look up to see a scrawny boy with black glasses. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to" I cut him off. "Oh I'm fine I was just startled a bit." I reassure him.

He holds out a hand. I take it and let him help me get to my feet. "Thanks. My brother is inside and he has the keys so I can't unlock the car," I pause, "What are you doing here you don't seem like you hang around these places." I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"I could say the same to you but I'm here with some friends and my girlfriend. Are you new?" Now it's his turn to ask questions.

"Yeah." I start thinking about how natural this feels. I don't feel panicked at all that I'm talking to a human being.

"So what's your name?" The scrawny boy asks me.

"Clary and yours is?"

"Simon but I prefer count Dracula." He says while acting like he has fangs. He starts to laugh and I join in and he looks surprised that I did.

"Wait do you like old movies?" He asks urgently.

"Who doesn't?" I joke around

"Not many people around here. But I got to go but maybe I will see you around some time Clary." He then turns and walks into darkness.

Jon finally comes out of the club with a big grin on his face. "Hey, little sis. I am reading to go home and sleep. What about you?" He says with a little too much happiness in his voice.

"Sure." I say while trying to read him. "So who'd you meet in their?"

"Only the most prettiest girl." He bats his eyes.

"Okay nerd let's go home." I say.

I make my way up the stairs slowly and finally reach my room. My bed calls me so answer by lying down. I think about Simon and about how I hope to see him again. I know we would make great friends.

The next morning I am awoken by my mom shaking me like I was never going to wake up again.

"Yes mother I am awake."

"Good morning. Start to get ready we need to head out in an hour." She says politely.

I slide off my bed and head to the bathroom to turn on the water. I remove the clothes I wore to bed last night. I study my body in the mirror. I have freckles all over my body. Most of my bones stick out. My hair is curly and frizzy. Then I move to the scar on my stomach. It's about four inches long and this was put here by my father.

When I was seven I got out of bed to go to the bathroom one night and I heard screaming from my parent's bedroom. I looked through the crack in their door and saw him hitting my mom over and over. I screamed and watched him stare at me with sadness but his eyes went black. I ran but he was too fast. He grabbed me by my hair and tossed me on the ground. I watched him pull out his pocket knife and jam it into my stomach. But after a while my vision went black. When I woke up my mother said Jon ran next door and asked if they'd call the police. My father was put into jail and I have never seen him again.

I step into the shower and let the water slid down my body. I wash my hair and my body. I get out and wrap a towel around me. I put on the overalls that I always wear when I paint. I also got this from my beautiful mother. She and I look a lot alike but her features stand out more than mine, this makes her much prettier than me.

I head downstairs to get my black converse. They are splattered with paint. Most of my shoes are converse actually. I hear a honk outside and know it's time to go.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! Please review.**

Chapter Three

Mom told me the room I was decorating is going to be the candy shop. I already had a perfect idea so I stared painting.

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

Where the West was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said, 'Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone it never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me."

"I wish you would sing more Clary. Your voice is mesmerizing." My mother wished.

"Yeah, Yeah. You just say that because you have to. Also I'm scared to talk to people what makes you like I'll sing to someone."

"One day you will realize how wonderful you are," and will that she was out the door.

We finally pulled into our drive way and all I could think about was my room. I stepped out of the car and was heading up the stairs when I heard my name. I turned to find Simon. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey what are you doing? Stocking me?" We both laugh.

"No. Do you live in the green house?" He asks.

"Yes I do." I reply.

"How funny. Hate to break you the new but we're neighbors."

"What a small world. What school do you go to?" I ask.

"The Institute. Is that where you are going?"

"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you around tomorrow, neighbor." I nudged his shoulder and went inside.

When I got to my room I opened my computer and pulled out my piano from my closet. I cleared a spot for it on my desk. I looked for the lyrics A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the notes so I could play it on my piano. After a while I get the hang of it so I head downstairs for dinner.

"Clary you are getting a lot better at that." My brother says in a casual tone.

I mock his tone, "Thanks Jon. You should work on throwing a football better." He makes an exaggerated gasp and puts his hand over his mouth. "How dare you say that girl?" He says in the most girlish voice I have ever heard come out of his mouth. We both fall to the ground crying laughing.

"Come on you two it's time for dinner."

"Fine. Do I have to go to school tomorrow? Why can't I be homeschooled?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"You mean draw all day and _act_ like you're doing work when mom comes home." He smirks at me and I give him the death glare. We don't talk for the rest of dinner and as soon as I am done I grab a glass of chocolate milk and head upstairs. I sort out all the stuff I need to bring to school. I already have my schedule and am a little shocked about what I have. I will have to make some changes. But this is my schedule as of right now.

1st period: AP English

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: Chemistry

4th period: Government and Politics

Lunch

5th period: AP Art

6th period: Choir

7thperiod: French ǀ‖

There is only one class actually that I can NOT be in. Choir. I will just have to change that in the morning. I brush my teeth, put my pajamas on, and set my clock for seven. Sleep comes easy for me tonight.

"I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the couds

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We danced with monsters through the night."

I jumped out of bed and started dancing and singing to the song, not that I am any good at it. I should have been more careful because next thing I know my brother is standing in the door way laughing at me. But after a minute he starts dancing around my room with me.

"Jon we probably should start getting ready so we're not late. But you better not leave without me." I wait for a promise before moving to the bathroom.

"I promise not to leave without you." He responds with seriousness in his voice.

I brush my teeth then go to my closet. I decide to wear a green shirt and blue jeans. I also pick out green converse. I head back into the bathroom to do my hair. I basically leave it the way it was but I just part it. I finish with some black eye liner and mascara to make my green eyes pop.

"Jon are you ready to go?" I yell from across the house. Good thing mom isn't home because I would have got in trouble.

"I'm downstairs let's go."

The ride there was quite until we started pulling into the parking lot. "Remember call me Jonathon, please?" He uses his eyes to plead.

"Of course. Remember don't make me talk to anyone, please." I ask too.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't be a total loner please. Try talking to people." He then gets out of the car and heads to the front door. I rush after him and walk with him. "Do you know where the office is?" I whispered.

"No I got other things to figure out." He gives me a sideways smile then disappears into the crowd. I look around and luckily see a door that says office. I walk in and find a young woman.

"How can I help you? I am Tessa."

"Hi_, _I-I am Clary. I wanted to change one of my classes."

"Well since it's your first day you have to wait a week. That's just how it works, sorry." She says apologetically.

"Oh n-no it's all good. I can do that. Thanks for the help. Have a nice day." I turn and head out of the office and hear Tessa shout a 'you too'.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and thank you to anyone who reviews****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy night! I will probably be working on this to night so yeah. Can't wait for tomorrow I get to go to the waterslides! Also I just recently watched The Fault in Our Stars and I cried. I loved the part where Isaac is throwing the eggs at Monica's car and the first one he throws went flying in a bush. But anyways enjoy.**

Chapter Four

I try to get through the hallway quickly but it doesn't work out like that. I bump into many people and almost fall on my face a couple times. But then I finally find the English room. It had many posters on the wall of quotes. One that caught my eye the most was "Just Hope." It may seem weird since it's only two words but I find it very intriguing.

Through the day nothing caught my eye. I stayed as far away from people as I could. It's also been a very long day. I'm just happy that it's finally fifth period. The teacher told us that our assignment today was to draw a picture of our worst nightmare. All I had to do was draw a portrait of my father.

I got done with the assignment early. I started working on how I wanted my room. I decided on painting the walls sky blue and after they dried I would paint white fluffy clouds. But for the ceiling I would paint if a navy blue with stars and a full moon. I didn't hear the bell so the teacher had to tell me it rang. I said my apologies and headed to my second worst nightmare. Choir.

I walked through the door and saw Jon talking with a bunch of people. They all looked like they were in the 'popular' group. Jon usually hung out with those people. But as I paid more attention I noticed Simon holding hands with a beautiful girl. She was tall and curvy with jet black hair and sea blue eyes. I noticed a boy with the same features and assumed they were related. He was holding hands with a tall and lean guy. They seemed like complete opposites. This boy had sparkly makeup and had fabulous taste in clothes. What shocked me the most was that Jon was holding hands with a short, curvy, tan skinned girl!

I make a note to ask him all these questions when I get home. I choose a spot in the back and hope that I will not have to do anything in this class. Jon starts scanning the room and then they land on mine. He waves for me to come over but I mouth the word no. I play on my phone so it looks like I'm busy but he knows that I'm not. The choir teacher walks in so he doesn't continue to push it put he looks at me like I'm going to regret it.

"My name is Mr. Luke. Who would like to start us off today? But you know if no one speaks up it's my choice." He chuckles.

"My sister is a great singer she should go first. " All his friends look confused. I just stare at the ground and hope. I just hope.

"Okay and where is this sister you speak of?" He asks. Jon points at me and I know that I'm doomed.

"Come up miss don't be shy."

"Oh I am okay I am really okay." I try to assure him.

"Well it's too late I choose you. I do believe both of you are new right. I believe you are Clarissa and you are Jonathon."

"I just like Clary but you are correct." I correct him.

I walk on to the stay and decide on the piano. I just let my fingers glide on it before I turn it on. I look at Jon and glare. But I notice someone I didn't before. I don't know how I did because he is one of the most beautiful human beings I have ever seen. Curly golden hair with piercing gold eyes. But I also notice a pretty girl sitting on his lap.

"You can start whenever Clary. Also Aline find your own seat please."

"I'm actually not good my brother just wants to embarrass me. But here goes nothing."

I turn the piano on and press a few keys. After I know it works I start playing. When I play it's like when I draw, I disappear from this world. I find my own.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and Promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand year

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

I have loved you for a

Thousand year

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more"

I don't sing the whole song but after I finish what I did I look up. Everyone had a completely confused look except for my brother and Mr. Luke. They both had smiles from ear to ear. Then all of a sudden they start applauding me.

"Well done Clary. You are a beautiful singer and one day you will realize it." Mr. Luke clapped once more then continued on with class. I went back to my seat and stared at the ground. I looked up once and I saw the golden boy staring at me. He smirked and then went back to flirting with Aline.

Eventually the bell rang and class was over. As I kept thinking about my singing and what my mom and Luke said I started believing I was good enough. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Jon Smiling at me.

"Yes Jonathon. How can I help you make my life a living hell?" I said so sarcastically it made me pat myself on the back.

"Just wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"Wow friends! You really have changed Jonathon what about all those magazines under your bed. I thought those were your friends?" I said with an evil grin. I laughed when his expression changed fast. "Just kidding. I would love to meet your friend's brother." I say quickly so he had no time to respond. But I want to run away to a secret hide out where no one will find me, but what are the chances of that.

"Well this is my girlfriend Maia. This is Magnus and he's dating Alec. This is Isabelle and Alec are brother and sister. Isabelle is dating Simon and you already know who he is." I say hi to Simon and let him continue. "This is Jace and he is Alec's and Isabelle's stepbrother. He is dating Aline and this is she."

"Okay then. Well I have to get to French but nice meeting you all. See you later Simon." I wave and walk away. I hear Isabelle ask how he knows me and all he says is 'long story short we're neighbors.'

**Thanks for reading please review. My internet was down so I couldn't put this up last night but here you go. I may not be able to update for a couple days, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. It was very hard to write this chapter!**

Chapter Five

After French class I head to our mustang. But really I never get to drive so it's Jon's. I sat there for about twenty minutes until I realize Jon has Soccer tryouts today. I grabbed my messenger bag off the ground and headed for the bleachers overlooking the field.

I sat down on the bleachers and took out my sketching book. I drew the scene in front of me. Boys running around shirtless while kicking a ball around. I got to say Jon looks like he is going to be one of the best people on the team. The only other person that even comes into comparison of Jon is Jace. Jace may be the hottest guy on the planet but he also seems like the most overly confident guy on the planet. He kind of makes me sick to my stomach. Ever since I noticed him in choir I noticed that he lets girls on and flirts with them. But this is when Aline isn't around but once she is in view he becomes a total jerk and tells them to stop being sluts. All I know is that I don't want to get to know him.

I look around the field and see Maia, Jon's girlfriend. She is also laying soccer but with the girls team. Maybe Jon really has found a great girl but it's too early to decide. I hope she's not like Aline and I hope Jon doesn't turn into Jace. Jon only has four more months left of school and he doesn't need to get distracted.

The boys' soccer coach told everyone to go take a shower and go home. I walked to the car to wait for Jon to get done. Tomorrow I am not waiting for him I will either take the bus or walk home. I hear a bunch of laughs so I look up and see Jon, Jace, and Maia. I smile then look back down at my phone.

"Hey sis, uhm I'm going to give Maia a ride home." John says fearfully.

I'm a bit confused. "Okay. So let's go home." I say in a 'duh' voice.

Jon looks around and then replies. "Well I'm going to take Maia home _alone _and you are going to ride with Jace." He smiles a weak smile.

"Uh, no. I am riding home with you like I always do. Okay?" I say with so much certainty in my voice.

"Please Clary. Just once. I will do anything." He utters.

"Fine. So tomorrow after we drive to school together you are going to give me the keys. I will drive home after school and you can get a ride home with your new bestie." I vocalize my plan. I watch him think it over in his head. He shakes his head and agrees.

"Okay shorty come with me." Jace waves his hand towards me and starts walking in the other direction. After about five minutes we reach his blue jeep. I got to say it is pretty nice. He unlocks the car and pulls a bag of skittles out of his bag. I look at him curiously but all he does is shrug. Luckily it was quiet until he spoke. "So I have some skittles in my mouth, do you want to taste the rainbow?" He asks with a wink.

"Hahahahahahahahah."

"What are you laughing at? I am irresistible." He says with a matter- of- fact tone.

"Yeah right. Turn left and we'll be at my house." I watch his reaction. He seems dumbfounded that I didn't say how cute he was and didn't try to make out with him in the matter of five minutes. I just laugh again, just silently.

He acts like he is going to get out of the car but I stop that. "Uh… I said my house. So goodbye." I smile and walk inside. I feel better talking to people it seems easier actually. I go up to the kitchen immediately and grab a glass of chocolate milk. Then I go to the bathroom to start a shower.

After I finish my shower I wrap myself up in a warm, plush towel. I grab my phone off the counter and go on Tumblr. As I am walking to my room, which is on the other side of the house, I hear Jon laughing hysterically. I go down stairs and watch him roll around the ground. "Uh Jon, are you okay?" I ask with a hint of worry because no one is around. Until a see the golden boy walk around the corner. "Oh wonderful, you're here." I vocalize.

"You look as fabulous as ever, Shorty." Jace informs me. I think about what he's talking about and then I remember I am only in a towel. I rush to my bedroom before he sees me blushing.

I change into sweats and a sports bra. I grab my piano out of the closet and start playing what comes to my mind first. "I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kind of boring

Need something that I can confess

'Till all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

I'm sick of all the insincere

I'm ganna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm ganna give all my secrets away." I don't finish the song but know that I'm done with it. I walk to the bathroom to take my birth control— it helps regulate my period. "Clary." I turn to see my archenemy, my foe, my devil, whatever you what to call him. The sad thing is I've only known him for a day. A day, but all I do is keep walking. Once I reach the bathroom I shut the door. "Clary please let me in. I have to pee and you know guys can't hold it."

"What do you want from me Golden boy? I can't please you whenever you want!" I scream at him.

"I just wanted to say you're good… I just wanted you're a waste of space in this beautiful world." I watched his kind eyes turn cold.

"Is that it Jace?" I declared. He only replied with this. "I don't know." I watched Jace walk down the hallway and then down the stairs. I heard then front door slam shut. It made me jump a bit.

Jace makes me want to bash my head on a wall over and over. Does he expect me to be nice to him when he's a total ass to me? I guess not. He doesn't realize that he is the perfect guy in the world. Jace basically just told me to kill myself. Does he know his words hurt? All I know is I am going to play the game and play hard.

**How are you guys liking it? I am not sure if I'm going so well on the story. Can we try to 15 reviews? Please it would mean the world to me!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

Chapter Six

I didn't switch out of choir. I figured it helped me more with being social. The only problem is Jace. But today I went into choir with my head held high. I even sat in the middle row! Come on what an improvement. I set my mind on damaging Jace with words. Words that would cut him deep. The only problem is that I didn't know much about him. So I guess Jon will have to help with that. "Good morning class! I have a special assignment that will last until the end of the month." Mr. Luke made me worry with his devilish grin. I really think he's out to get everyone of us. "But first I think I want Mr. Lightwood to get us all in a happy mood." Which Lightwood? "Jace please come up."

Jace hesitantly walked up the stairs that led to the stage. Maybe he was actually nervous about something. Well I now I know one thing. Jace sat on a stool in front of the piano. He closed his eyes and started playing a song, one that I haven't heard before. It must be an original. I focused my attention on his fingers. He moved them graciously along the keys. He didn't bother to open his eyes until the very end but when he did he looked right into my eyes. He looked away quickly though. Aline noticed even though it was only a couple seconds. She glared at me but I pretended like I didn't know she was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her breath out heavily.

"Very good Jace. Please take your seat. Alone." I stifled a laugh. "I have decided on pairing you guys up. Each couple with pick a song and rehearse it. At the end of the month we will have a concert of some sort. During that time each couple will perform their song. So these are the couples: Maia and Jonathon, Magnus and Alec, Zach and Kaelie, Helen and Aline, Simon and Isabelle, lastly Clarissa and Jace." I gasp. How could I possibly be paired up with my foe? Does my teacher want us stabbing each other repeatedly on the stage while singing a wonderful song? Probably not, so I speak up, "Do you want us to die."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Luke choked on the sip of tea that he just put in his mouth.

"Do you Jace and I to kill ourselves, because this will happen if you pair us together."

"Well I already paired you two together so I guess I'll start planning the funerals. Clary I promise you everything will be fine. Now you will use this period for rehearsal from now on but you and your partner might have to meet up out of school. Oh I also forgot to mention the couple that does the best wins a $50 dinner to Taki's Diner." Every whooped and cheered except Jace and I. We both knew this was going to be a horrible experience for the both of us.

After school Simon and I decide to meet up. We were going to go eat at a dinner but we decided on watching movies. "Clary put Frankenstein in. The popcorn is almost done." Simon shouts from the kitchen. "Kay. I have the cherry coke and the red vines." I reply. Ever since I remember every movie my family watched we always had cherry coke and red vines. But thing is you bite off each end of the red vine and then stick it in the coke. So basically you use it a straw. And let me tell you it's delicious (if you haven't done this do it it's amazing. Just thank me later. If anyone asks where you got this from just say FanfictionJ.)

We laughed and joked. It was the most fun I have had in a long time. We agreed that we would do something together but with Isabelle too. I walk home go up to my bedroom. After about a minute there was a knock on my door. "Clary I have good news!" Jon yelled even though my door is only an inch thick.

"What." I grumbled while opening the door. "Maia is here to practice with me and Jace is here to practice with you." He stated

"Uh I'd rather not spend my wonderful afternoon with a jerk. I am going to paint my bedroom. So tell him goodbye." I order

"Jace!" Jon yells which makes me plug me ears.

"Hello Bimbo? I am standing right here! If you need him yell about twenty feet away from me. Got that!" I shriek.

"No need to be a short redheaded ignorant little prune!" He shouts right back at me.

"Sorry. Jace is just getting to me."

"Just be nice. He will only be here for a half hour." Jon tries to lighten the mood.

Jace walks up to Jon and says "let's just get this over with." I wave my hand for Jace to come in and I shut the door. "I'm just as mad as you are. I don't want to spend my evening with an overly-cocky person that is just really scared to show his true feelings." I smile at him and continue. "So I am going to paint my room while you look for songs on my computer. Got it?"

"Whatever Shorty." I open my computer for him, type my password in, and get started on my room. I push my queen size bed to the middle of the room sadly with the help of Jace and anything that touches the walls. I then put plastic on the ground and tape it. Now it's time to paint!

"How about Gives you Hell by The All-American Rejects?" Jace asks.

"No."

"What about Hot N Cold by Katy Perry?"

"No."

"I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry."

"What? Come on be serious." I complain. "You are really good at drawing Clary." What is he talking about I'm painting. "WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Jace is looking through my sketch book but drops it immediately when he hears me yell. "That is like my fricking diary!" I pause to take a breath. "Get out of my room right now. You know what get out of this house right now." He gets up and is walking out but stops right by the door and stares right at me. "I am sorry for everything." He walks out of my room and out of the house.

He just apologized! What the frick is this guy trying to do— make me mad until I finally just burst into flames! But then he goes around being all nice. Maybe he really meant it but I will never know. Jace just can't expect me to fall in love with him. I hate him! He hates me! That is just how it's meant to be.

I almost finish with my room so I add the finishing touches. On two clouds that are next to each other I write Just Hope.

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Are you liking the story? If you have any question ask. I would love to answer them.**

**Seriously if you haven't tried the cherry coke and red vines do it. Run to the store right now and by these two things. Or maybe not: / **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy, has anyone tried the coke red vines thing yet? If you have tell me what you think about it.**

It's finally the end of the week! After today I won't have to see Jace for a whole two days, thank you lord! Through the week Jace and I haven't talked at all. During choir we just go on our phones and pretend were looking for a song to perform. Even though the whole class is already rehearsing their songs. So I guess these next couple of days will be last of my vacation from Jace.

I am excited for tonight though! Simon, Isabelle, Jon, Maia, Alec, Magnus, and I are going to go to a club. It's an over twenty-one club but Magnus is getting us in. I guess this guy owes him a lot because Magnus said we don't even need fake IDs. Right after school Isabelle is going to come over and get ready with me. Guess what that means? I get to wear a dress, YAY (note the sarcasm.) I guess I am kinda okay with it. Sometimes it's fun to get all pretty except I will probably just look like a five year old playing dress up with her mother's clothes.

"Hey Clary, ready to sing our hearts out." Teased Isabelle.

"A wise man known as Stephen Sondheim once said, 'If I cannot fly, let me sing.'" I teased back.

"Who's that?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I stated.

"Well that's nice…. I guess." We both broke into a fit of laughter. We walked into the choir room and were still laughing. Isabelle stopped laughing and nudged me. I looked up and found that we were late, even though I didn't hear the bell. Everyone was staring at us. "It's nice of you ladies to join us for class." Mr. Luke notes.

"So sorry." We both say in unison. We sit in the closet chair next to us so we don't get in more trouble. "Well maybe since you guys were late you can start us off." Mr. Luke orders in a kind way. I look at Isabelle and shake my head no. "I had to do it once already it's your turn." I yell whisper at her. "No just go I will make it up to you. Please?" she begs me with her eyes and body. How does this always happen to me.

I stand and smooth down my shirt. I start for the stage and think about what I am going to do. I sit down on a stool in front of the piano. "A quote that I love from a band that a love said, 'Take the rage, put it on a page, take the page to the stage, blow the roof off of the place.' And what do you know I am going to sing a song by them."

"What's up with you and the quotes today?" Isabelle smirks at me.

"Be faithful in small things because it is in them that our strength lies." I reply back with another quote. This makes her giggle. "Am I better off dead

Am I better of a quitter

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

As they take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They saw a few drinks will help me to forget her

But after one too many I know that I'll never

Only they can't see where this is gonna end

They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

So I, dialed her and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing."

"Very nice Clarissa. Does that song resemble anything?" Questions Mr. Luke. I suddenly feel very nervous. I don't even know who this could be about. I have never been in a relationship before. "O-of course not." I tell him. He eyes me but continues on. As I make my way to Isabelle I look over at Jace and see that he is in deep thought. Wonder what that's about.

"I have the perfect dress for you." Isabelle squeals while jumping up and down.

"So where are we all meeting?" I ask.

"Well Alec, Magnus, and Maia are going to meet us at the club. Jonathon will be coming home after practice and getting ready and will leave with us, so will Simon." She shrieks.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." I utter. Isabelle takes out the dress she wants me to wear. Immediately I drop my jaw with complete shock. "Uh please tell me that shirt has a skirt to go with I and a under top."

"Nope." She pops the 'p'. The dress she wants me to wear would possibly only go to go my middle thigh but that's just me wishful thinking. Also the neckline is a bit low. She insists that I go try it on. I head to the bathroom and do as she asks. As I suspected it was short, like really short. If this is Isabelle's her booty must show.

I head back to my room and beg Isabelle, "Please don't make me look like a hooker!" But she doesn't budge. She orders me to sit in a chair so she can do my makeup and my hair. Luckily she only parts my hair. She applies eye liner and mascara. I can say it made me emerald green eyes pop. I looked at myself in the mirror and was a bit surprised. I looked pretty but I was not even in comparison to Isabelle.

"Here we are my wonderful friends. Let us have some fun tonight." Jon preached. We all get out of the car to head to the front entrance. We find Magnus, Alec, and Maia. Magnus compliments me on my outfit. I say "Thanks," and start to blush. We enter the club and I am blown away. It has loud music, people dancing crazily, and alcohol. ALCOHOL. I better keep Jon away from that. Everyone started dancing immediately except me because I am the odd one out, YAY ME!

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and find Aline. "So Clary, I just wanted to say that I don't appreciate your constant flirting with my boyfriend." She emphasizes on my. I just scoff. "Well I have no interest with your sleazy boyfriend." I reply.

"I can see the way he looks at you but all he's doing is messing with you. But you…you I can see that you're falling in love with him. So stop singing him songs and stop talking to him!" She walked away with that. What is she talking about? I am not falling for Jace but why would she say that? I think I would know if I was falling for him. I think. A waiter walks by with a tray of shots. I grab one and throw it back. Eh, not the best tasting but at least it will make me forget my feelings.

I go to the bar and order six shots. I drink those fast and order three more. I feel dizzy and numb but that's what I wanted. I head to the dance floor and dance my ass off. Jon notices that I being more open to people than normal. "Clary. CLARY have you been drinking?"

"Shut up Jon let's just dance." I ignore everything else anyone says and just keep dancing. I bump into someone and apologize. "Clary?" I look up to see Jace. "What do you want Golden Boy. Can't you see I'm dancing?"

"Yeah and I can see that you've had a lot to drink." He states.

"Whatever. I'm leaving before you're girlfriend assumes that I'm trying to take you home." I hear a 'what' but I just continue to dance. "Hey you want to dance with me?" I look up to see a very hot guy. He had black hair and was very muscular. "Sure." He grabs my waist and I grab his face. I kiss him like I have never kissed somebody before. I start rubbing my body on his and he does the same. I look around the room. I catch Jace staring at me but I act like I never saw it.

"So you want to come back to my place or do you want to go to yours?" The guy asks like he has no care in the world.

"Uh I am just here to d-dance." I state.

"No we're going to go have sex." He hisses. He then grabs me by my arm and tries to drag me out of the club. But I watch him fall to the ground and grab his face. He gets punched a couple more times until someone stops the guy who is attacking him. My vision is getting blurry so it's hard to tell. I feel gentle hands pick me up. "I'll get you home safe Clary."

"Jace? Did you punch that guy?" I say in a giggly voice.

"Maybe. Why did you drink?" He asks with curiosity.

"Because silly I wanted to feel numb. Your girly friend was attacking me with words."

"Who?" Jace asks.

"I don't know. You are very hot though. Why don't you like me cuz I like you."

"I think the alcohol is getting to your head Shorty." Jace states.

"Just answer the question Golden Boy."

"Well here goes nothing because I know you won't remember any of this tomorrow. I think you're beautiful but we can never be anything."

"Why not?"

"Just because Clary. Go to sleep." With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyy guys, sorry the updates kind of late. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

I wake to not my room. My head is pounding and the light makes me wake to dig my eyes out of their socket. The room is white and clean. I try to put together bits and pieces of last night but I am having a lot of trouble. All I remember is Aline confronting me, me drinking, dancing, and Jace carrying me in his arms. Wait… Jace carrying me in his arms. Did we have sex? Oh no please don't tell me, Clary what have you done.

Then Jace walks out of his bathroom with no shirt on. "What's wrong you look like a deer in the headlights?" Jace vocalizes.

"Did we sleep together?" I ask immediately.

"Yeah it was the most majestic night I have ever experienced in my life. The way you touched," I cut him off and yell. "You took advantage of me when I was drunk. You are the most sleazy and pathetic." Now it's his turn to cut me off. "Wow mama bear. I was just kidding I took you here because you were drunk and you probably didn't want your mom to see you."

"What did I do last night? Do you know if I said or did anything stupid last night?" I ask urgently.

"Uh…um nope, not at all." He continues. "So since you're here we should work on our project because I love me some Taki's." Jace states. We walk through a hall quietly. As much as I can tell his house is gigantic. They also have many pictures on the walls. I love the one of a little boy with glasses posing with a comic book.

Jace doesn't speak until we get to a room with a piano. "So this is the piano. We still need to choose a song before we perform it. I would prefer if we sung a soft song."

"Can you sing?' I ask.

"Yeah." He replies. It feels like he's holding something back but I just ignore it. I think of a couple songs but they are all love songs. "So I have a really good duet song but it's about love do you mind?" I ask with hestitation.

"Nah."

"Okay. Want to know what it's called?" Why am I being so friendly to him?

"Sure." Why does he keep answering it with one word?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing." He said in a panicky voice.

"Obviously something's wrong." I state.

"Well don't get frustrated but you said some things last night." He pauses then continues. "I don't know if it was just the alcohol but you said some stuff. Not anything bad but you said I was hot." Oh clary what have you gotten yourself into. This will teach you a lesson or a few. Never drink again because your tell boys your secrets. But at least that's it. Wait am I admitting that I think Jace is hot? Well he kind of is. Stop it Clary.

"So glad that's all I said." I wipe my forehead like I had sweat on it.

"Yeah good t-thing." Why is Jace stuttering? He ever stutters. Oh frick! What else could I have possibly said?

"Just tell me what I said Jace." I say with frustration lingering in my voice.

"Well you possiblycouldhavesaidyoulikedme."

"Uh repeat that again but slower." I order.

"Well you possibly could have said you liked me."

"Oh." I say. "What did you say back?"

"Uh I just told to go sleep." He doesn't look at me he just stares at the keys on the piano.

"Oh okay." I utter.

"Is it true?" He asks. I look him in the eye. It seems like I see a spark of hope. Hope?

"Of course not." I say in a gentle voice. I get this feeling in my stomach. A twisting and then sadness suddenly overtakes my body. I could not possibly like Jace. He's supposed to be my archenemy. Am I lying to myself? I look at Jace. I don't know what I see in his fierce golden eyes. Or the way his shirt outlines his muscles. Wait, woah woah. Take a step back. What am I thinking! Nothing could ever happen between Jace and me.

"So we should work on the song Jace." I say to draw attention to something else.

"Uh yeah. So what was the song?"

"Oh right. It's Stay by Rhianna." I said. "Is the song to much? We can choose a different song, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Clary. It's all good. Just stop being a nervous wreck. Should I leave the room? I'm probably looking smoking in this light." He smirks at me.

"That's at least what you think Golden Boy." I make it known that that's not what I was thinking about.

"So who should play the piano?" Jace asks.

"Well this is what I'm thinking. You could start playing the piano and I would sing on the other side of it. As I sing I make my way to where you're sitting. I then play the piano with you. It may sound stupid but it will give it the whole effect of love."

"Yeah that sounds great. So we should practice playing together. It shouldn't be too hard, if you don't mess up." He teases.

"Yeah whatever."

The practice went good. It was kind of awkward being so close to him but I will just have to ignore the butterflies in my stomach because it's not like I am actually falling for Jace Lightwood. Right?

**How'd you like it? Please review! Thank you to everyone who is supporting the story. has anyone tried the red vines and coke?**


	9. Chapter 9

**How's everyone's summa goin? I hope it's been fantastic.**

Chapter Nine

"I'm coming!" I yell as I run to the front door. I open the door to find Isabelle. "Hi Izzy."

"Hey Clary, I have a voice invitation for you." She says.

"Okay?"

"I would like to invite the Clary Fray to my beautiful palace of mine or known as my house." She whispers the last part but continues. "Will you come over?"

"Uh, sure. When?"

"Now." She uttered.

"Oh okay. Let me grab a few things." I run up to my room to gather a few things quickly.

"So before we head to my house I'm ganna stop at Blockbuster. Have any movies you want to watch?" I think silently and immediately think of the perfect movie.

"Well I don't know if you would like it but I read this series and the movie just." I was cut off. The next thing I know she's screaming.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT DIVERGENT. IF YOU ARE WE WERE MEANT TO BE FRIENDS!"

"Wait you like Divergent trilogies too?"

"Not like LOVE!" I have a feeling I'm going to have some really long-termed friends here and that just makes me even more excited.

"So I forgot to mention that we will be the only ones here tonight." Isabelle recollects.

"Cool, where is your family." I ask.

"Alec is with Magnus. My mom and dad went for a short trip and Jace is at a friends. He might be coming back home tonight but I'm pretty sure he won't." She finishes.

"Okay." Isabelle leads me to her bedroom. We walk past the photos and I can't help but mention them. "Is this your cousin or nephew because he is adorable."

Isabelle turns abruptly looking at the picture I'm pointing at. Her eyes start to get watery. "That is my baby brother." She states in a very heartbroken tone. "He died two years ago." She continues to walk to here room.

Well I feel like crap now. How was I supposed to know that? I follow her into her room and apologize to her.

"Oh it is okay. It's not like you knew. He was just the best little brother you could ever have but he was taken from this world to early." I want to ask how he died but that would be crossing the line.

"It was a complete accident. He didn't mean to hurt him. It tore him to pieces. He wanted to kill himself. It was just a very hard time. We never blamed him but he always blamed himself. He wouldn't touch his car for like six months. I just miss Max!" She crumbles to the floor. She sobs as quiet as someone can. But I am very confused. I say "shh it will be alright." I hold her for her comfort.

After a while she lifts her head and smiles sheepishly. "Who's he?" I ask gently.

"Jace. Jace and Max were going to go to the comic book store because Max loved them. But a drunk driver hit Max's side of the car. He died instantly but Jace had to sit in the car until help came. He wasn't even knocked out. He had to sit and watch Max. He blamed himself because he said he could have helped him. He didn't believe that he died instantly because he swears on his life that Max looked and him and said 'I love you Jace. Thank you.' That was the only time I have ever seen Jace cry. Sorry for the waterworks."

I try to take in everything she just told me. "It's fine." I whisper.

"So we definitely need to do something fun." I agree with her. We talk about doing several things. We agreed that we would save the movie for tonight. But for now we decide on going to Taki's for some ice cream.

On the ride there we laugh and sing along to music. We just try to stay in a positive mood. When we get to Taki's we both order a small cookie dough. We look around for somewhere to sit. We have the choice of a booth by a teenage couple making out or a group of what looks like college boys. We go for the booth by the college boys.

"So how long have you and Simon been dating?" I ask.

"Six months." Isabelle states with a smile. I'm about to answer when I feel someone spank me on my ass. I turn around quickly to find a guy with black hair.

"Excuse me. Do you have any manners you Neanderthal?" I hiss.

"Don't you remember we danced the other night?"

"Uh no. I would have only danced with a pedophile is I was out of my mind." I state with such fearsome.

"Well you danced with me at that club because I could never not recognize that red curly hair. But anyway we didn't get to do what we planned on doing because a golden freak attacked me." What? Golden freak? Wait…Jace.

"Oh yeah I was drunk out of my mind that night so that's why I danced with you. Also I would never ever touch you or even have sex with a dirty drunken slob like you." With that I walked toward the front door. Isabelle and I got in the car and drove away. It was quiet until we busted up laughing.

"Dirty drunken slob?" Isabelle questions.

"It's what I was thinking at the time."

"Well we should never think about that guy again." Isabelle offers.

"Sounds good." I say.

**Anyone ever read the divergent series? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Heyyyyy! Hope you like the new chapter.**

"So it's time for the movie!" Isabelle shrieks.

"So where's your popcorn?" I yell from the kitchen. All hear is 'crap.'

"Uh Clary I will be back in a sec I'm going to go get popcorn." I would have protested but she was out of the house in like .10 seconds.

I go up to her room to change into more comfy clothes. I slip off my jeans and shirt and put on sweats and a tank top. I go on my phone to see if I have any messages but I don't. As you can tell I am so popular. I check tumbler because on there I feel important and it just makes me laugh my ass off.

I hear the door open and close so I walk down the stairs and say "You have a pair of legs on you Iz."

"What?" That's definitely not Isabelle but it is Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same." He smirks. Ah yes the famous smirk. He runs up the stairs and I take my spot on the couch. I keep looking through Tumblr for a few minutes when I feel the couch sink. I look up and see a person. I jump a little then glare.

"What do you want Golden Boy."

"Nothing you can offer me darling." Jace acknowledges.

"Okay goodbye." I wave at him.

"So… I hope we do well on our duet." Jace gets up and picks up the remote from the table. This time when he sits next to me were about an inch apart. Is he trying to test me? I scooch the other inch so our legs are touching. "Yeah it will be fine." I reply to his question.

"Clary?" I look at him and see that our faces are an inch apart. I can feel our closeness and the tension between us.

"Yeah?" I say in a whisper. He sounded serious but he doesn't reply. "Jace?" It feels like he is seeing me naked. We are so close together I can see everything about him. But I lean back a smidge. I tell myself that I do not like Jace Lightwood. I would just be like the other sluts that fall for him. He would also be a cheater even though he already is but I would just be a part of it. But he just closes the gap.

"Jace I can't do this." I say nervously.

"What?" He stares into my eyes with determination. I tell myself to get up but I can't make myself even move. He tries to get closer but I lean back. "Jace." I say with a warning tone. But this time he goes all in. He collides with my lips. It feels so right but so wrong. I try to push him away but I stop resisting. I break away from for a breath of air.

He just goes for it again. He gently pushes me down on the couch. He moves his hand up and down my side. His touch sends warmth all through me. I grab his face. I want to feel closer to him. But then I remember that Jace and I aren't supposed to be like this. I hate him. Or at least that's what my brain tells me but my heart….

"Jace get off of me." I say on his mouth. He looks at me with confused eyes. "You have a girlfriend that cares about you. You need to stop treating her like this. We both shouldn't have let that go that far. You made a commitment to her so abide by it." He gently gets off of me. He sits in the spot he was before it got out of hand.

"Clary you can't say you didn't feel anything between us."

"It's not about what I felt it's about the trust you just broke." I need to tell him that I don't like him. He doesn't need to get lead on. Even though I don't know what's attracting him.

"Clary. I think." I cut him off and say "Jace I don't like you at all. To me you are just a jerk that I find attractive." Ouch. Why does this hurt? I look Jace in the eyes but see that he is now hiding all emotions that he had a few seconds ago.

"That is funny because I was just trying to get in your pants. I made a bet with a few people on the soccer team." He smirks but this doesn't feel normal. I smack him across his face. I regret it immediately. I deserved what he said to me he didn't deserve that smack.

He got up off the couch and walked to the front door. Just as he opened the door Isabelle was coming in. "What nice friends you have Iz." Jace walked out the door after saying his final words. Isabelle looked at me but all I could do was slowly crumble to the ground.

**Eh it's supposed be like a hundred degrees today. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

** How's your guys summer goin? Hope it's not as hot as where I am at! Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

"Clary get up. What happened? Clary at least get on the couch." Isabelle tries pushing me off the ground. I stand up and head to the piano.

"Clary where are you going." When I step into the room a sudden burst of shivers comes over me. I walk through the dark to find the piano but Isabelle turns the light on. It only makes it easier for me. I sit on the stool I sat on only a couple of weeks ago. I run my fingers over the smooth keys.

"Clary please talk to me." I look up to see Isabelle's worried expression.

"Uh…I am scared to admit my feelings." I whisper.

"Clary what happened with you and Jace?"

"Uh which part?"

"The part that made Jace leave like he was an angry drug dealer trying to get revenge."

"Uh well he stopped by when you were gone."

"Really, I would have never guessed." She looks at me like I am a thirty year old who hasn't past kindergarten.

"Then it got hectic after that. He kept getting closer and I couldn't move because I was in a trance. Then he just kissed me and kept kissing me but I kissed back." I rambled.

"Wait why was Jace mad about kissing a girl? That does not sound reasonable." She seems dumbfounded.

"Well it seemed like he was going to tell me something important." I emphasis on important. "But I cut him off to tell him that I didn't like him at all. So he responded by saying he was just trying to get in my pants because he made a bet on in." Isabelle mouthed the word ouch.

"Well first off I don't think a girl has ever said no to him. Secondly, I truly am lost about how Jace feels about you. Thirdly, I am really confused still."

"Well I don't know if Jace even likes me. He might just be trying to get in my pants like he said. He can wear a really good mask when he wants but what stumps me the most is what he sees in me." I state.

"Well how do you feel about him?" Oh did not expect that. Or maybe I did it is Isabelle.

"Uh I-I think, I don't know. I can't like Jace we are supposed to be enemies." I state.

"Who the hell cares! No one can tell you how you feel about Jace and no one can tell Jace how to feel about you. Okay? So how do YOU feel about Jace?" I look at her shock but also gratitude. Iz is the only one who will tell you to get your head out of your ass but just with different words.

"To be honest I think I like Jace but I could never be with him."

"And why is that?" She asks with leveled tone of frustration.

"I just met Jace for one and I would just like to get to know him. But the weird thing is that I want to kiss him but stab him all at the same time. I just don't know if I want to put my heart out there for someone to break. I just couldn't take it Isabelle."

"So everyone gets there heart broke at least once and I'll be there by your side to hand you the Kleenex. After that you don't have to talk to that person again." She states like she has had a lot of experience.

"That would be perfect except that you know we basically have all of the same friends. Isabelle I just can't do it. Even if I am falling for Jace I just want to be friends or just not talk to each other. I don't want the troubles of a very attractive boy. But seriously he probably doesn't like me! What does he see in me?" I yell.

Isabelle looks me straight in the eye and smiles when she says this. "Clary you are very special. All the girls Jace goes out with look and act nothing like you. He probably just likes the differentness. You are prettier than you will ever think of yourself." I blush. Oh what a horrible thing that I cannot concur. "So Clary I think we should go watch our fabulous movie because I have the popcorn." We walk out of the room and head downstairs.

"Why did you go to the piano room?" Isabelle asks.

"Uh I am not sure." I lie through my teeth. Of course I knew what I was doing but she didn't need to know. I just wanted to feel Jace again, not necessarily physical, but I should have just went to his room. I just need to get that Jace out of my head. The Jace that has touched me in a way no one else has. I am from now on only going to see Jace as a friend of some sort or a person that I have to be around because of my real friends.

I wake up around six in the morning. I decide I want to be in the comfort of my home so I write Iz a note.

_I went home so don't worry. I had a great time last night this has nothing to do with you. I just miss my wonderful home and maybe even Jon a little, ha-ha who I am kidding I am just lying to myself. I just want some chocolate milk. But sweet dreams till you wake up my friend. _

_Love,_

_Clary _

I arrive home with only yawing like a million times. I forgot to pee at Iz so I feel like a water balloon that has too much water in it and will explode any minute. So I rush up stairs as fast as I possibly could in the morning. I open the door and run into a hard surface. Last time I checked there was not a wall behind the door awaiting me. I look up and blush immediately.

"S-sorry Jace." He just smirks at me. He walks out of the bathroom and to down to my brothers room. I am just so thankful that I didn't pee when I ran into Jace . But all he did was smirk. I think what he said to me was true. I walk to my bedroom and snuggle up in my plush blankets.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter! **

Chapter Twelve

Simon and I are driving to Taki's together. The whole gang is meeting up there and sadly that means Jace too. I just have ignore all the feelings that tell me to kiss him like there is no tomorrow. But is it bad that I am? Maybe his attractiveness is all that's calling me to him. But I just have to hope that these feelings will go away. Simon brings me out of my thoughts. "I can't wait to have some coffee." "Is that all you think about Simon, coffee?" I question him.

"Of course not. I also think about comic books, D&D, and old movies. I am the whole package." He winks at me.

"What about Isabelle?"

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that I have a hot girlfriend." We both laugh.

"So how did you and Isabelle get together?" I nudge him on the shoulder.

"Uh we were partnered in physics so we had to spend a lot of time together because she wasn't the best at physics." He shrugs. "From there we just got closer and closer. Turns out we liked each other for a long time we were just scared to say our feelings." He smiles.

"How cute." I do my best to pinch his cheeks. It's kind of hard when he is driving.

We pull into the parking lot. Simon looks over at me and smiles. He gets out of the car and heads in. As soon as we enter the restaurant he goes and kisses Isabelle on the forehead. They really are cute together. I wonder what it feels like to be in love.

I sit in a booth with Simon and Isabelle while Alec, Magnus, Jace, Maia, and Jon sit in another. Just glad I don't have to be close to Jace right now. I look around to see if the bum that was here last time I came is here again. Lucky me, he isn't. I just have really good luck to day—knock on wood. I knock on the table. "Why did you do that Clary?" Simon brings me out of my thoughts again.

"What?"

"Knock on the table." Isabelle joins in on the conversation.

"Uh just making sure my luck stays lucky." I smile but look away. A waitress comes over to take our order. I just order black coffee. I look around the restaurant again but have no idea what I'm searching for. That's when I meet my green eyes with golden ones. I look away quickly but revert my eyes back to his. I find him acting like his hand is a phone and mouthing 'call me.' I wait till he is taking a sip of whatever he got and mouth back 'if you want in my pants so bad come and get it.' He spits all over Manus and Alec. Magnus starts freaking out about his shirt or scarf or something he's wearing. Jace starts glaring at me. Finally I got him back good. I just glare back at him.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Aline strutting over to Jace. I watched his expression change from angry to annoyance. How surprising. Aline greets everyone at his table but Jace excuses himself bring Aline with them. Jace starts walking to the bathroom practically dragging Aline with her. He stops to whisper something in her ear. She starts to smirk. All I can think of what they're going to do is do the do. I suddenly feel like I want to puke.

"So Clary what's your obsession with chocolate milk?" I Isabelle asks with such curiosity.

"To be honest I have no idea. I just started drinking it like it was my security blanket. I really have no idea but it tastes like magic. Don't judge because you both have something that can comfort you within seconds." I state.

"Well I do love shopping." I Isabelle says while eyeing her new manicure.

"Well yeah. Shopping." I was cut off with a stinging sensation on my cheek. I look up to see a hysterical Aline. "I told you to stay away from my boyfriend!" She yells. Then she is gone. So much for luck.

I look around in confusion. I look for Jace to find an answer of what just happened. I see him leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and looking at the ground. From the looks of it something just went down. Jace staggers his way back to his booth. I hear Alec questioning him. I hear Jace say 'I broke up with her.' Great I wonder if he told her about what happened between us. Jace looks up at me as if to read my emptions. But I just stand up and leave. I need to get away.

Did Jace really tell Aline about 'our moment?' If he did I am going to slice his throat open with a razor blade. I can't be known as a slut. Why would he even break up with her she was like a free ticket to sex whenever he wanted? Wait slow your role maybe they didn't do it. I laugh. No they probably did. This still does not change my mind about him. "Ouch" I am suddenly on the ground.

I look up to see a tall dark skinned boy. His eyes are a startling hazel. I can see that he has headphones in and looks like he has been sweating. He puts a hand out for me to grab. I let him help me to my feet. "I'm sorry. I was lost thinking. It seems like I have been doing that a lot to day." I mumble.

"You're not the only one." He smiles a generous smile.

"Well I am sorry again. Have a nice day." I reply.

"Uh wait I have a question. So I am new in town and am in high school are you?"

"Yeah actually I came here like a month ago."

"Do you go to school at The Institute?"

"Yes I do. So I guess I will see you around tomorrow."

"Yeah it will be easy to find you." He smirks and continues to jog. Oh I forgot to ask his name. I guess I will just have to do that tomorrow.

I get in the car with Jon. "So yesterday I ran into this guy and I guess he is going to start going to our school today. Yay we won't be the new people anymore!" I cheer with so much sarcasm.

"Cool. Just don't be around him by yourself."

"Uh why it's not like he is going to kill me with a chainsaw." I state in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You never know these days." He flashes me a smile. "But seriously just wait till we get to know him. He might not even be one of us."

"One of us?" I ask.

"You know what I mean." He says clearly frustrated. He is not a morning person.

We pull into the school parking lot and head into the building. Jon and I split our ways like we used to everyday at our old school but here it's different. We actually have the same type of friends. For me it's weird to have friends but I must say it's fantastic. I am about to head into English when I see the guy with the hazel eyes. He obviously catches my red hair. He starts walking toward me.

"What's your name?" I say when he reaches where I'm standing.

"Jordan and yours is?"

"Clary." First bell rings. "So I'll see you at lunch Jordan."

**What do you think about the new character? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyy, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Thirteen

I walk through the cafeteria with my head down. I'm getting better about being around people but it's just that there are a lot of people in the cafeteria. I head to the table my friends and I sit at each day. I look around to see if I can find Jordan in the horde of people and somehow I do. I walk up to him and say, "So you wanna come sit with my friends and me?"

"Yeah that would be great." As we reach the table I find myself looking at Jace. Somehow he looks happy. Maybe he wanted to break up with Aline. "Hey guys this is Jordan. HE's here new but be cool about it." I state. Jon slides over to open a seat up for him. I sit beside Jordan which happens to be directly in front of Jace.

"So do you play any sports?" Jon asks Jordan.

"I play soccer."

"Wonderful! I will have to see your pretty face every day." Jace remarks.

"Jace be nice." I hiss. He look at me and smirks. Great he finds this funny.

"That's cool. Are you any good at it?" Jon continues to strike up conversation.

"I guess so but I'm not my best judge." He admits. I see in the corner of my eye Jace acting like he is going to say another smartass comment. I kick him in the shin before he gets a chance. He looks at me with confusion. I mouth the words 'so sorry.' From then he stays quiet for the rest of the time.

"So I heard you and Clary met yesterday?" Jon eyes him.

"Uh yeah. We just accidently bumped into each other. But from there it was fate." He jokes by brushing his hand over my cheek. I blush and look away. As I turn back to him I see Jace clenching his fists. I bump my foot into his shin again but do it lightly this time. He looks at me. I mouth 'what's wrong?' He mouths back 'him.' Jace gets up to leave the cafeteria. I feel like getting up to chase after him and find out but that's not my place. I just join back in with the conversation that is going on around me. But my mind keeps drifting off to Jace's eyes. Did I see longing? Or jealousy? Or anger? But who knows.

"Hey Clary do you want to come to The City of Class tonight?" Isabelle adds. "You can invite your new boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." I state.

"So you are still into Jace because girl you need." I shush her. We are currently in choir but there are many people new including Jace.

"No it's not that either. I just don't want to be in a relationship, okay?" I disclaim.

"If you say so." She gets up and starts to walk back to Simon but turns around to say, "Be there around eight." Then continues on. I take my seat back next to Jace. Let me say it is a bit awkward having to be around him. We don't speak unless it's the words of the song or to correct ourselves. So I guess that good.

It's already the end of the day, which I am not complaining about. I climb into the car and blast the radio. Next thing I know I am in my luxurious home. I start to head up the stair when Jon calls out to me. "Hey are you going to the club tonight?" I turn around and find Jace behind him. It's so wonderful how close him and Jon are growing together.

"Yes for your information. Why aren't you at practice?"

"Well for your information coach canceled practice. Are you inviting Jordan?"

"Already done."

"Great." Jace says with so much sarcasm but only had one word to work with.

"Jealous much?" I remark back with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why would I be jealous, it's not like I like you. I can barely be in a room with you without wanting to punch myself." He growled.

"Okay like I said before bye. The door is right there Golden boy. But before you leave I have a question. Was sex so bad with Aline?" I watch his anger change to confusion. He was really at a loss of words. I continued to my room. I stayed in there until we had to go. Luckily Jace left earlier so it was just Jon and I in the car. But when we got there I asked for the keys. He handed them over reluctantly.

We made our way in. Sadly this place didn't have alcohol so I couldn't resort to that if anything bad happened. I found Isabelle grinding on Simon but he was just standing there awkwardly like he didn't know what to do. I laugh silently at this. Then there's Jordan sitting on a stool drinking a soda. I make my way over to him. "Why so lonely?" I ask.

"Eh haven't really made any friends." He states.

"You got me." I smile. "But I may not be the best one."

"So you want to go dance?" He offered not wanting to sound pushy.

"Sure but the last time I danced it didn't turn out so good but that might have also been the alcohol." I joke. We make our way to the dance floor. I realize that's it's a slow song. I wrap my hands around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist. I look around at my peers. Isabelle is smirking at me. Jon and Maia are having an intense make-out, eww. Then there's Jace. He's staring at Jordan with such anger. I feel Jordan hands slide a little further down for discomfort and see Jace's eyes go black. "Hey too much." I say.

"Oh sorry." He pauses as of to think of something to say. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I actually have never had a boyfriend before." I admit.

"Oh." He say with a tone of disappointment. Disappointment? I look up at him to see him looking at me in a way no one ever has. Except Jace, when he was on top of me, on the couch. I watch him closely to see if I can feel what he's feeling but then he lowers his head. He presses his lips to mine but this time I don't want to kiss back. I pull back to see hurt in his eyes. I get real close to him and whisper, "I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way."

**asjdhuejnfduu, so many feels. What are you guys thinkin about it? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at the fair. So here it is but I really am sorry. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter fourteen

I flood the building as fast as I can. I check my pockets for the keys, got them. I don't remember where Jon parked so I guess this will be a where's Waldo moment but most of these cars don't stand out like a mustang so it should be kind of easy. I find it after a few minutes but as I walk closer I grow angry. My tire is flat. Seriously. I guess they thought a mustang stood out too. I guess I better start walking.

I feel like a complete ass. Did I lead Jordan on? I didn't think I did. But this is the second guy I have done this too. Even though Jace swears that he really did not like me. But still Jordan was a nice guy. Hopefully he'll find a nice girl too. "Clary what are you doing?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn to find Jace. "Someone gave me a flat tire so I am walking home. Goodbye." I turn around and continue walking.

"Wait! Do you want a ride home?"

"From you? I would rather be tortured by the devil himself." I hiss.

"Okay. Just trying to be nice. Just get in the car please. Jonathon would kill me if I let you walk around in the dark by yourself." He states while leaning on his car.

"Ehh. Fine I will ride with you because you are probably one of the devils assistant's or whatever it is." I walk over to get in the car. He is holding the door open for me. "What are you doing?" I question with a level of annoyance.

"Being a gentleman." He says with a smile.

"I'd rather you don't." I stand there until he stops holding the door open. "Jace it will be the last of me if I let you hold the door open for me. Just go get in the car or I will drive this beauty of a jeep." I state. He leaves the door open for me and walks to the driver's side. I close the door and reopen it. I then sit down in his black seats.

"Was that really necessary?" He starts the jeep.

"Yeah I can't let you win."

"So what happened with Jordan and you?" Jace asks like he doesn't care but he has a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Uh why do you care?"

"I don't. I would just like to know so I can use it against him."

"What's your problem with him?" I utter.

"He just is a total loser. And it just was just kind of funny watching him fall for you in a matter of a day."

"Fall for me you are crazy Golden Boy. No one has ever 'fell' for me."

"I think I know of someone." He states. "I think he is on the border line." He jokes around but his eyes are serious.

"Oh finally I can have a lover to sleep with at night, to touch with tenderness and love." I say sarcastically. Then Jace busts up laughing.

After that it was quiet for a while until he spoke. "Clary?" He asked with such gentleness.

"Yeah?" I asked with curiosity.

"So I just wanted to uh say that I'm sorry for what I said. I just want us to be friends. Is that okay? It's just so much work having to bicker with you every day of every hour." He's trying not to be serious.

"Well I guess we can try but I don't know how great this will work out." I state. I see that we have pulled into my drive way. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." I shut the door and head inside.

Does he really want to be friends or is this just another set up? I hope we can just be friends or else I don't know what to do.

**Sorry about the really really short chapter. But I will update a little later today so stay tuned for that. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's late but I said there would be two :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"So everyone got that?" Isabelle asks while looking around the circle of our friends.

"Got what?" Jon asks with confusion.

"I swear I will kill you. We all have been talking about going to the movies tonight. What have you been doing? Staring at your girlfriends boobs?" Isabelle asks with her teeth gritted. I look over at Jon. He looks a little scared but he is also blushing. Hmm maybe he was staring at Maia.

"S-sorry I wasn't paying attention. I have an attention span of a golden retriever." Jon mumbles. I decide to help him so I say, "He is telling the truth."

"Fine so we are going to the movies tonight but we will all meet at your guy's house. We don't know what movie we want to watch so we will just decide when we get to the movies. Okay?" She folds her arms in front of her.

"Yeah." With that the bell rang and we headed our separate ways.

I drove home by myself. I rocked out to music and felt the cool breeze blow on my face. I was just living in the moment and it was a moment I will remember forever. When I got home I ran straight to my room to draw the scene that just unfolded in front of me. I captured the smile that was on my face but I just put it on another person. I don't like drawing myself, it just doesn't feel right.

I lost track of time. I heard a loud racket coming from downstairs. My friends were here. I closed my sketch book and hid it under my mattress. After Jace looking at it I take no chances anymore.

"Hey guys. When will we be leaving here?" I ask.

"Uh around an hour?" Isabelle answers.

"Okay well we need to stop by a store to get our candy." I state.

"What? We will not be law breakers!" Isabelle growls.

"What come on everyone brings candy into the movies." Simon comes up behind Isabelle. "Ha see I agree with Simon." I say.

"No. Simon come on we will not be thieves."

"Were not, we will have already bought the candy. We are just throwing it away in a different trash can." Simon vocalizes.

"By throwing it in a different trash can we will be breaking the law." Isabelle states.

"Nah. We just do not want to pay for overpriced candy at an insect filled building." I say sarcastically but by the look on Isabelle's face she doesn't realize that. "Isabelle please know that I am just kidding." I smirk at her.

"Oh of course I knew that." She makes a gesture with her hand.

"Right." Simon mumbles under his breath but not quiet enough.

"Well you can be a criminal but I am going to by the overpriced candy." Isabelle turns on her heel and floods the scene.

"I am still buying candy from a store. What about you?" I ask the flustered Simon.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I need to go make up with her or I will not be getting any action during the movie." Simon tries to joke but looks a little worried. I pat his shoulder and give him a little push to start walking. From what I have seen they don't argue very much.

After about an hour we head to the store. Only Jon, Simon, and I get candy from the store, the rest wait in the car. "What about the chicken of friends we have." Jon says.

"Yeah I think they just don't like change. Isabelle told me that every time they went to the movies Max always loved choosing his own candy. Sometimes he would beg for two boxes." Simon says happily but he has a tone of sadness along with it.

"That's why she stood by the whole 'lawbreaking thing' strictly." I continue. "I am glad you didn't bring Max up because it seems like every time she talks about him it always ends with tears." I state with a little uncertainty.

"Usually it does." Simon stares at the ground. Jon can obviously feel the tension so he says, "So where are you lawbreakers going to hide your candy?"

"My underwear." Simon replies.

"What?" Jon asks.

"It's a tradition. My sister and I would always hide our candy in the most peculiar place."

"You can definitely say that that's peculiar." Jon states.

After we buy our candy we head back to the cars. We took two cars because there were just too many people to fit in one car and it would be illegal. Isabelle just wouldn't go for that but she and Simon are back to their normal selves.

We try to figure out what movie we want to watch but there is only one movie that hasn't started—The Fault in our Stars. Great what a romantic movie and what makes it even better is Jace and I are the only single ones. I'm going to make sure I am sitting like five seats away from him, even if that means having to sit by one of the couples while they make out. Let's just hope we stay as a group.

Simon, Jon, and I wait by movie entrance for the rest of our friends. I can't believe we were the only ones that did this. They finally come. We enter the entrance and look around to see where we are going to sit. But then Magnus and Alec go sit by themselves in a corner. Then the next thing I know Jace is standing next to me with a smirk splattered on his face and me looking dumbfounded. What a great time to bond with the Golden Boy.

**How'd you like it. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyyy! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am busy but I have had time to update but I am lazy! I promise I will not give this story up in a million years but school is coming up and I will be a freshman! But I also will have soccer so I will do my best to update. But thank you all for the support to write. I also want to say that you were not being rude Janet:) But here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

I try to sit by myself but we all know how that turned out. I asked him why he had to sit by me and he said "I thought you would like my presence because you might get tired of looking at his pretty face so you can look at mine."

"Right because I am going to get tired of looking at Ansel Elgort." I smirk at him and continue. "Popcorn darling?" He snarls and grabs a handful of popcorn.

Time has gone by and thankfully Jace hasn't pestered me with his smart remarks. I look around the theatre to see how the other couples are... well that sounds like Jace and I are a couple. So I guess I should say I look around to see how my friends are doing. Somehow there all making out and we are only like forty-five minutes into the movie, shows you how much of horn dogs they are, just kidding.

I can't possibly keep this to myself. I'll need a witness. I elbow Jace. He looks over at me so I point out everyone. He starts laughs quietly so it doesn't cause attention from the couples. He leans into me so his mouth is right over my ear. "You want to get in on some of that action." I can't help but bust out laughing. This does cause attention from everyone now because I realize it's not a funny part in the movie. I slide down in my chair to hide myself but being so short I am basically hidden. After a minute I poke my head back out. "Popcorn please?" I put my hand out for some popcorn.

Jace whispers 'here' and places some popcorn in my hand. Out of habit I throw it. I see that Isabelle and Simon are a couple rows ahead of us so I grab Jace. I drag him so we are sitting on the floor instead of the chairs. He still has to duck because of his height. "Why in the bloody hell did you throw it?" Jace hisses.

"I cannot trust a teenage boy's hands. How am I supposed to know what you did with them and the last time you washed them. Even ask Jonathon he knows never to place edible things in my hand." I state. I peak my head above the seat to see if they are looking back. "It's clear to get up." I make the first move to get back in my seat. Jace follows after a few seconds.

Jace sets the popcorn closer to me so I won't have a problem with getting to it. We both start getting interested in the movie. I love when you're watching a movie you're careless to the things around you unless it's a horror movie. I reach for the popcorn but end up not grabbing it. I grab Jace's hand. Seriously? How cliché is that? I look up at him, guess what he's doing. Smirking perhaps? Of course he is. "If you wanted in my pants you could have asked."

"Just because I_accidently _touched your hand does not mean I want in your pants." I look around quickly and point at a girl. "But her…she wants in your pants."

"Why would you say that?"

"Uh have you been watching the way she's been looking at you?"

"But you have? Jealous much Clary?" Jace makes a point to make me feel trapped.

"N-no I just glanced over and found her drooling over your voluptuous curls." I wink.

"Haha very funny Shorty. How about that guy who has been staring at you?" I look to wear he is pointing.

"Uh Jace he's gay." I say quietly.

"No." He look back over at him. "Okay maybe." I turn toward the guy and make a phone with my hand. I then point at Jace. The guy smiles. "Yes Jace he is gay and wants in your pants." Jace looks over at me and whispers "Just so you know I am very attracted to girls and you just set me up to get married with a guy."

"No I didn't. He doesn't even know your number."

"Well what if he comes up to me after the movie. CLARY! You dug me down into this hole help me get out."

"You are such a baby." I pull him close in and kiss him. I stop after a few seconds, I don't want to get myself into a bigger mess with Jace. I look at Jace. His face is priceless. "All fixed. Now let's watch the movie." I turn to look at the guy to make sure he got the message. He looks hurt but he understood, wonderful. I don't pay attention to Jace for the rest of the movie and I don't try to get anymore popcorn.

At the end of the movie we meet up outside by our cars. Maia, Isabelle, and Magnus are crying. Isabelle asks why I'm not crying but I just shrug. Everyone wants to go to Taki's except me. I beg to go home. Jace volunteers to take me home since they were all together. I don't argue so I hop in the car.

I turn on thestereo but Jace turns it down. "Aren't you going to say thank you for taking you home." Jace vocalizes.

"You're the one who volunteered." I state while reaching to turn up the stereo. But Jace turns it down again. "Really? What do you want from me Golden Boy? I just want to jam out to some good music right now."

"Just trying to talk. Why didn't you cry? Magnus even cried. Are you not human?"  
"I just don't really connect to stuff like that." I say trying to say very minimum.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It might be because I've never had a boyfriend or because I have never lost someone close to me." I utter reaching for the stereo.

"Wait, don't you at least feel bad for her?"

"Yeah but I'm not much of a crier." I whine trying to give him the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay one more question." He trails of for a little while before continuing. "Was I your first kiss?" Wtfrick. I did not expect that. I can already see the smirk forming on his face. "Yes." I say as fast and as quiet as I can. I reach for the stereo for the hundredth time but am denied again.

"Huh?"

"Yes." HE then goes into a fit of laughter after a minute I bud in. "Haha so funny. Can I turn up stereo now?"

"I hope your first kiss was as lovely as mine was." With that he shut up and turned the stereo up. When we arrived at my house we said our goodbyes and he drove into the darkness.

**Like it? If you did please review! and I just want to say thank you one more time:)**


End file.
